


We can fix this together

by Moonlightgrl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lumity Week 2020, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Sad Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightgrl/pseuds/Moonlightgrl
Summary: ⚠️Spoiler alert: This work takes part after Agony Of A Witch⚠️Amity Blight needed to get out. She couldn't stay there, not after hearing those news. Luz needed her, and and the witch would do anything to help her. But is that going to be as easy as she thinks it is?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	We can fix this together

**Author's Note:**

> So... Agony of a witch just broke me in a thousand pieces, and I needed to do something sweet to recompose myself, so I made this!  
> It's not my best work... I did it in the middle of the night, and I think that it's a bit out of character, but I decided to post it anyways because... Why not?  
> I was inspired by a fanart. I found on instagram(the link is going to be at the end of the story) and decided to create a story for it.  
> The point of all of this was to create some kind of development in the Lumity relationship, but I didn't go further than that for it to not feel rushed. So I'm already previously warning that if you're looking for a lot angst or something like that, you will not find it here.  
> Also, english isn't my first language, so I apologize for any inconveniences regarding my writing.  
> Thank you for reading this. Enjoy!💖

Amity couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was just thinking that hiding in the living room and listening to her parents conversation was a bad idea, but after that... she was glad she did.

 _Oh_ _god...Luz!_

Was the first thing she thought after hearing about Eda's capture.

_Shoot. How would she be feeling right now?_

The witch stood there for a moment, completely still so that her parents don't notice her presence, thinking about what she should do. She thought about how would Luz be dealing with this at that moment. For what her parents had said, the human had seen it all...

_It was decided. Amity had to go there. Luz needed someone by her side right now._

She ran to her room as quiet and quickly as possible with that annoying cast in her foot in the way, and changed her clothes, preparing to sneek out the house. She did it often to go to her hideout, so she wasn't too nervous about it.

_She never did it in the middle of the day, though... Injured, even! It would be twice as hard to leave and come back unnoticed!_

She started to worry, think about all of the possibilities...

_Should she really do this?_

_How would she leave like that, in the middle of the day, without getting caught?_

Uncertainty took over her, but she decided to push it away.

_Well, I will have to find a way._

She thought, suddenly gaining confidence and determination. She put on a hood and uncomfortably headed to the door, hoping no one would see her.  
She took light steps to the entry, thousands of thoughts rushing through her mind.

_This all happened yesterday... probably in the trip._

She got to the conclusion.

_Maybe if I had gone to the trip with her..._

The witch started, but soon reprehended herself:

_No! You can put the blame on yourself later, Amity. Now you need to focus on going to her house._

She thought, trying to keep herself rational.   
Finally, she was at the front door, and now there was the hardest part. She couldn't make any noise, and their door nob was very, **very** noisy. The young witch delicately and slowly turned the door nob, hoping that no one would hear her.  
"Mittens!" Her brother's voice scared her, making her jump on her place and almost turn herself in to her parents with a scream.  
"Where are you going?" Her sister continued, with a malicious tone. Calming down from the jump scare, her face shifted to an annoyed expression and she turned around, looking at her siblings.  
The both had their classic, stupid smirk. They knew she was up to something.

  
She let out a sigh. The young witch knew she wouldn't be able to leave without telling them at least something.  
"I need to go out. I'll come back soon, I promise." Amity tried to be as vague as possible, and turned back around to open the door, but her siblings didn't seem to buy that. They pulled her by her hood, stopping her from going out "Ohh, wait a minute! You know mom and dad wouldn't like to see you sneaking out" Edric said while pulling her.

She turned back at them.  
"Yeah...And why are you in such a hurry? Do you have a _certain someone_ to see?" Emira concluded, with a malicious look. Amity blushed at that statement, but kept her focus. She sighed, giving up trying to hide this from them.   
"A friend of mine needs my help, okay? I need to be there for them." She explained, with a serious and worried expression. Her siblings seemed to notice how serious the situation was, because their posture and expression changed. Emira gave a small, sweet smile "Then why didn't you tell us before? We can cover for you."  
Edric agreed with a nod. They both intertwined their magic to creat a perfect illusion of Amity, that just waited for orders.  
The real Amity gave them a soft smile. She was glad she could count on them "Thanks guys..."  
"Anytime. Just... don't come home late, okay? I don't think mom and dad will fall for this for long." Edric said and then looked at the kind of robotic illusion of Amity.  
The young witch nodded and left with a smile.

  
The path to the Owl House was... complicated, especially for someone with a cast on their foot. Amity shoudn't even be walking right now, but she couldn't wait there doing nothing while Luz wasn't well. So she did her best to go through the forest without hurting herself even more. It took more time than she expected, but after a while she finally got to the human's house.  
Amity had to knock, she realized Hooty wasn't at the door like always. Her foot was hurting a lot, but she didn't really care about the pain a the moment.  
"Leave. We're not getting visitors" A voice echoed from inside the house, appearing to be getting closer to the door as it spoke.  
"Hey, it's Amity. I know what happened...I just wanna talk to Luz." She tried again, taking of her hood to show her face, and Hooty showed up at the door. He analyzed her from head to toes, with a serious expression. She didn't know him very much, but he didn't seem like a serious... _being_ , so it was weird seeing him like that. Also, being analyzed like that wasn't very good either. She got as stiff as a log of wood and unconsciously held her breath, afraid of being looked at so closely, even though she knew she wasn't hiding anything.  
Hooty let go of his serious and stern look and opened the door for her.  
She let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank god! She really didn't want to climb through the window to get in._

"Need a hand?" Hooty asked without entusiasm as she uncomfortably walked in because of the pain in her foot. She nooded, and he carried her upstairs, to Luz's room.  
She contemplated the room when she got there. She had been here before, but the fact that she was going in her crush's room still made her face go bright red. Luz was sitting in her bed, with her face tucked in her knees and her hands wrapped around them. She seemed devastated.  
Hooty helped her get down and left without saying anything, going back to guarding the house.  
The young witch stepped in the ground without worry, trying to run to Luz's side, forgetting about her leg's bruise.

"Argh" She let out, almost falling to the ground, remembered of her injure by a sharp pain that traveled from her foot to the whole right side of her body.  
That was enough to drawn Luz attention. She lifted her head to see where that sound was coming from. "Amity?" She asked when she noticed the witch's presence, confused by what was happening.  
Amity's heart completely broke after seeing Luz's face. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her face was all red. She had the saddest look on her face and seemed like she hadn't slept at all that night. Amity had never seen Luz like this. It was _terrifying_. All she wanted to do was kill whoever did this to her friend. But now Luz needed her, and she wanted to be there for her.  
"Hey, Luz..." She said with a sweet smile, after recovering from the pain.

"What are you doing here?" The human asked genuinly. It was clear that she didn't want to sound rude or anything. She was just really puzzled.

  
"I heard about what happened" The young witch said. She saw that that just made Luz even more confused, so she just said in advance "My parents kind of get to know about that stuff before other people..." That was pretty vague, but it was enough. Luz just nodded, understanding, and went back to her previous position, sinking her head in her knees again. She looked like she didn't care about anything anymore.

Amity bit her lip. She was anxious. Didn't know what to do, what to say, how to help...She wasn't very good with feelings. A bad sensation started to spread through her body.

_Should she have just texted instead of coming? She did the wrong thing, didn't she? She just made everything worse. She always made everything worse..._  
_Argh, she shoudn't have come here, this was stupid. What did she think that would happen? That she would have a sudden insight and say all the right words to calm Luz down?_  
_Ugh, she should just leave._

But then Amity heard Luz sniff. She was still crying. That brought Amity back to reality and pushed all those thoughts away for a moment.

_Amity, get yourself together! Luz needs you right now!_

She thought, suddenly gaining some confidence. "I came here in case you needed some company." She walked towards Luz with difficulty. "Someone to talk... if you want." She added, timidly and tenderly, sitting right by Luz's side and putting herself in the same position as her friend. They were close. Very close. But Amity didn't blush this time. She was too worried to care about that at the moment. Luz was still silent. She didn't say a word or move a muscle.  
Amity's panic was starting to grow again.

_Did she push her too far? She ruined everything, didn't she? Why did she always do this_

But the young witch coudn't finish her own thoughts. She was interrupted by Luz's sudden out burst. The human lifted her head out of nowhere, and an explosion of feelings just scaped all at once, along with endless tears running down her face "It was my fault, Amity" She said, turning her head to the witch and placing it in her shoulder. "She's gone, and it's all my fault" She continued.  
Amity was taken by surprise. She could feel the fabric in her clothes getting wet by the human's hot tears. She adjusted herself and adjusted her knee on the floor to better confort Luz, and then hugged her tightly. Luz hugged her back, changing into that same position, and just completely sank into the witch's hug."Luz..." Amity tried to refute what she said, but the human continued, explaining her point "If I hadn't gone to that stupid trip and tried to get that healing hat to Eda... None of this would have happened. Lilith wouldn't have caught me, and..."

Lilith?

_Lilith?_

She hadn't heard that part of her parents' conversation.

_Lilith did this? Her mentor? Who cared for her, taught her all she knew, protected her? No, it couldn't be. Yes, Lilith was... strict. But she was a good person, she wouldn't do this. She couldn't..._

But then Amity started to connect some dots.   
Those extra talks with her parents; the calls to the emperor; Her interest on Luz and Luz's family when they were together... It all made so much sense. She couldn't deny it. A rush of rage started to take her body.  
How could she do that to Luz? To Eda, her sister? How could she do that to Amity? How could she use her like this?  
Then she felt Luz sigh. That brought her back to reality. 

_This wasn't about her, not right now. Now she needed to comfort a friend._

"...I think she was right. I don't belong here. I just made everything worse. I should just go back to my world" Luz was saying, still sunk in Amity's shoulder. The witch didn't know anything about what the human was talking about, but there was one thing she knew. She pulled away from the hug and put both her hands in Luz's shoulders. The human kept looking away, tears running down nonstop.  
Luz, look at me. Look at me." Amity said with such conviccion that Luz had no choice than to look at her. The young witch stared deeply into Luz's eyes.

_Damn it, how could she still look beautiful even with her eyes all swollen and her face all red?_

She thought while looking at her.

_Amity, focus!_

She reprehended herself.  
"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? You were just trying to help." She assured the human, with a tender look on her face. "And you can't leave! You belong in here, with King, Eda, Hooty, Willow, Gus... **me**." She blushed while saying that, but Luz didn't even seem to notice. " _We need you, Luz."_  
Luz opened a small sad smile, looking like she couldn't believe any of that, and Amity smiled back, trying to encourage her "Besides, from what I've heard, Eda isn't gone. She is still there. We can still save her."  
That seemed to have made a little sparkle in Luz's eyes. Amity continued. " _I know you, Luz_. You are always positive, trying to help people; you always have an extra trick in your sleeve, always come up with a new plan; yoy never give up, doesn't matter how hard it gets. So why should you start now? Just because some stupid know-it-all witch told you so?" Luz was completely focused on that conversation, staring deeply in Amity's eyes "'Cause that didn't stop you when we first met." She finished with a smirk, and Luz couldn't help but smile back. Tears had stopped running down.  
Amity placed her hands on top of Luz's, that were sitting in her lap. She looked back at the human "Repeat after me: _We can do this **together**_ "

And maybe it was because the sun was setting and the light reflected on them, maybe it it was just all the redness in the human's face, or maybe she was just imagining things... but she could swear she saw Luz blush a bit while repeating the words. _"We can do this together"_  
She said that with such conviccion and determination... It made Amity open a big smile. She then put her hands on Luz's face, softly wiping the trail her tears had left, still conforting her.

"Thank you, Amity" Luz said, genuinly.  
The young witch gave a soft smile in response. 

  
"Now lets find Willow and Gus. We have a plan to make" Amity said while trying to get up. She almost fell because of her cast, but Luz's helped. Then she proceded to reach her hand out for the human, offering her help to get up too. Luz took it, and they held hands while leaving the room.  
They both had the most determined and defying looks in their faces, with smiles that could take over the world. They were going to save Eda, and it was time for their friends to know.

Fanart:

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CEUHQvdnM_I/?igshid=xjkbp8xztbk>

**Author's Note:**

> Aaannd that's it! I also wanted to do Luz's POV of all of this, but i thought it would be too big and repetitive, so I gave up on the idea.  
> Well, I hope you liked reading it!  
> See ya next time!😉


End file.
